gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Old man
An old man resided in the Gift. Biography Season 3 The Old man breeds horses for the Night's Watch. In return, the Watch protects him from horse thieves. Orell wargs and notes that he has eight good horses, gold, and some proper steel. The gang wants to kill the old man, but Jon is against it. As they make a run for his farm, Jon deliberately hits a stone with his sword to warn the old man. The sound agitates his horses and the man comes outside. Seeing the raiders coming, he climbs onto a horse and attempts to flee again, aided by Jon who stops Ygritte from firing at him. But the Wildlings continue their pursuit and he is eventually cornered and apprehended from his dying horse. Surrounded by the Wildlings he draws a knife, but is convinced by Tormund to hand it over. After being interrogated and saying it doesn't matter where he was going, Orell says they should kill him. As Tormund draws his sword the man stops them, and asks that they let him stand up before being killed so he can die with some dignity, which Tormund accepts respectfully. Orell suggests that Jon kill him, to prove he is one of them. When he cannot, Ygritte shoots an arrow into the old man, killing him."The Rains of Castamere" Appearances In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the old man appears to be a traveller, not a resident of Queenscrown. He does not breed horses and has no ties to the Night's Watch. The Thenns found the old man sitting by a fire inside roofless inn. They took his horse and looted his saddlebags. Styr ordered Jon to kill him. The old man did not try to fight or escape. He said nothing, just looked at Jon in accusation and appeal. Jon knew that the old man was doomed in any case; there was nothing Jon could say or do to save him; refusing to kill him would blow Jon's cover and might cost his life, while many people depend on his safe return to Castle Black; yet Jon's conscience would not let him kill harmless innocent person. Ygritte urged Jon to kill the old man, to prove that he is no crow, but one of the Free Folk, but Jon still refused. Styr said "I see a crow and a crow wife". Ygritte shouted "I'm no crow wife!", snatched her knife and slit the old man's throat, yelling at Jon "You know nothing!". Styr said something in the Old Tongue that might have been telling the Thenns to kill Jon, but then Summer appeared and attacked the Thenns. In the confusion, Jon fought and killed several of the Thenns, jumped on the old man's mare and rode away. One of the wildlings (perhaps Ygritte) shot an arrow at Jon, hitting him at his right thigh, but he did not stop. References ru:Старик из Дара Category:Smallfolk Category:Deceased individuals Category:Farmers Category:Westerosi